Rosalina
Rosalina (ロゼッタ), protector of the cosmos, makes her first playable appearance in Mario Kart Wii in 2008, a year after Super Mario Galaxy came out, where she is a heavyweight unlockable character. Rosalina rides in large karts, and is the first and only female character to ever be in this class. While racing, a Luma orbits around Rosalina. Rosalina's racing symbol is a Grand Star. Rosalina is the Staff Ghost character for Rainbow Road. Rosalina is also playable in Mario Kart 7, where she is an unlockable medium-large "Cruiser"-type character. She also has her own course in the game, named Rosalina's Ice World. She returned in Mario Kart 8. Characteristics Rosalina is a tall woman, taller than both Peach and Mario and she looks similar to Peach. However her overall appearance is sharper; her skin is paler than Peach, her eyes are a lighter shade of blue, and her hair is a much lighter blonde (possibly red as a child) than Peach. She wears purple nail polish, and has a large bang which covers her right eye. Rosalina wears a long sleeved, flowing turquoise-colored dress, which the color was said to be only existed when the sun peers out of the clouds. Like Peach, she wears a brooch located on her chest, but it's star-shaped and the color is silver. It also has a yellow circle in the middle. She also wears a silver crown with red and blue gems, yellow star-shaped earrings and silver high heels. The collar of her gown cuts off at her brooch, with a powder blue flap that loops around it, and has long sleeves with a wide opening at the end, also topped with powder blue frills. At the bottom of her dress is another frill which loops around the dress's end until turning up on a point at the middle; under it a white skirt is visble. In Super Mario Galaxy she carries a silver wand with a hollow yellow star at the end. Also in Super Smash Bros for wii u and 3ds, the bottom of her dress is glittered with star patterns, and her high heels are light green instead of silver. Like Peach and Daisy, Rosalina wears a jumpsuit when she is driving bikes in Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8. The outfit is white and has a outline which is the same color of her dress. Her gloves and boots' color are also the same as her dress. She wears a teal scarf, and keeps her star-shaped brooch at her chest. She alao has a teal heart at the back of her outfit. Exclusive to Mario Kart Wii only, a yellow Luma orbits around her when she's racing, and made small sounds when she did a trick. Appearances in Mario Kart games *''Mario Kart Wii'' *''Mario Kart 7'' *''Mario Kart 8'' *''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' How to Unlock ''Mario Kart Wii'' *Make a save file on Super Mario Galaxy, then perform 50 races. *Get a minimum 1 Star ranking on all Cups in Mirror Mode. *Play 4950 races. ''Mario Kart 7 *Win the 150cc Star Cup. Mario Kart 8 *Win gold on any CC (it will be random). Staff Ghost Tracks *Rainbow Road (Wii) *Music Park (3DS) *Rosalina's Ice World (3DS) *Sunshine Airport (Wii U) Gallery Tramposo.png|Dragonetti (Honeycoupe) Rosalina's starter kart Autodeslizador.png|Aero Glider (Jetsetter) Carro Flamante.png|Flame Flyer Todoterreno.png|Offroader Phiraña Maleante.png|Piranha Prowler Moto Bowser.png|Flame Runner (Bowser Bike) Fantasma.png|Phantom Torpedo.png|Torpedo (Spear) Estrella Fugaz.png|Twinkle Star (Shooting Star), a Rosalina themed bike Moto Wario.png|Wario Bike Mario Kart 8 Title Screen (Rosalina).png|Her own title screen for ''Mario Kart 8. de:Rosalina Category:Racers Category:Mario Kart 8 racers Category:Mario Kart 7 racers Category:Mario Kart Wii racers Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart 7 Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Special Racers Category:Unlockable Racers Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe racers Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Characters